The Video
by AmberRocketts
Summary: One-Shot Derek finds and old video of Hotch and shares with the team :)


**I Do Not own any of the Criminal Mind characters i only own my own made up ones. One-Shot hope you enjoy**

 _Jareau1*- Jennifer "JJ" Jareau_

 _ItalianWriter$- David Rossi_

 _ChocolateThunder- Derek Morgan_

 _BoyGenius- Spencer Reid_

 _QueenPen- Penelope Garcia_

 _RavenHairedQueen- Emily Prentiss_

 _ **ChocolateThunder added QueenPen**_

 _ **ChocolateThunder added Jareau1***_

 _ **ChocolateThunder added ItalianWriter$**_

 _ **ChocolateThunder added BoyGenius**_

 _ **ChocolateThunder added**_ _**RavenHairedQueen**_

 _Guys you'll never guess what i found - ChocolateThunder (10:54pm)_

 _Derek couldn't this wait until work tomorrow- RavenHairedQueen (10:55pm)_

 _I can't sleep too much trouble with not trying to laugh - ChocolateThunder (10:55pm)_

 _Derek what is it, you know some of us like our beauty sleep- QueenPen (10:56pm)_

 _Derek you know that if you wake Henry I'll kill you, right?- Jareau1* (10:57pm)_

 _Yes but i needed to show you guys this.- ChocolateThunder (10:58pm)_

 _Why are you waking us all up, as Pen said some of us like sleep-ItalianWriter$ (10:59pm)_

Hey, if you needed to talk to us all why isn't Hotch here- BoyGenius (10:59pm)

Everyone stop asking questions, Yes i know Hotch isn't here bc this is about him look at this video-ChocolateThunder. (11:02pm)

Video Link - ChocolateThunder (11:02pm)

OMG is that Hotch?!- Jareau1* (11;02pm)

When did Hotch do a porn video - RaveHairedQueen (11:03pm)

Yes its Hotch see what i was saying people, you gotta listen to me-ChocolateThunder(11:03pm)

Wait, Morgan this is hilarious but why were you looking at porn? Looking for new tricks :) - ItalianWriter$ (11:04pm)

Statistically over 55% of the men in the USA watch porn everyday, are you guys really surprised that he watches it?- BoyGenius (11:04pm)

I choose not to answer as to how i found this video - ChocolateThunder (11:04pm)

GUYS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS IS TOO MUCH I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING- QueenPen (11:05pm)

We do nothing- _Jareau1* (11:06pm)_

 _Wait…Guys Who Is The Lady In The Video? Hotch was with Haley since HS and im pretty sure Haley wasn't a Redhead with big Hazel eyes!- RavenHairedQueen (11:07pm)_

 _Come On i'm sure him and Haley weren't together all those years. They had to take some breaks. How old do you think Hotch is in this?- Jareau1*(11:08pm)_

 _I'm running her picture through facial recognition i'll have a hit before work tomorrow, Hotch looks like he's 19 or 20 im my opinion - QueenPen (11:09pm)_

 _As fun as this is i'm going back to sleep, text us a name in the morning - ItalianWriter$(11:10pm)_

 _Night Rossi, Guys were did Reid go?- ChocaleThunder (11;10pm)_

 _11:11 MAKE A WISH! - QueenPen_

 _Is he still watching the video? - Jareau1* (11:11pm)_

 _Why would you make me watch that Derek after everything we've seen that seriously messed me up. REMEMBER I CAN'T FORGET WHAT I'VE SEEN!- BoyGenius (11:12pm)_

 _OH don't worry about that, none of us will ever forget that :-) - ChocaleThunder (11:13pm)_

 _GoodNight see you all at work-BoyGenius (11:13pm)_

 _Night Boy Genius Sweet Dreams :) - QueenPen (11:14pm)_

 _Pen!- RavenHairedQueen (11:15pm)_

 _HAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY I COULDNT HELP IT -QueenPen (11:16pm)_

 _Good Night People see you at work - RavenHairedQueen (11:17pm)_

 _I'm going to sleep i would like some before Henry wakes up night - Jareau1* (11:18pm)_

 _Looks Like it's just you and me Momma :-) - ChocolateThunder (11:19pm)_

 _Sorry Chocolate Thunder i'm going to sleep to night my lovelys - QueenPen (11:21pm)_

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _OMG guys i got a hit! - QueenPen (6:32 am)_

 _Guyssssssssssss Wake UPPPPPPPPPPPPP- QueenPen (6:43am)_

 _Im Up, Im up- BoyGenius (6:45am)_

 _Same here momma no yelling needed- ChocalteThunder (6:48am)_

 _Im awake, Hey Guys - Jareau1* (6:49am)_

 _Hey my pretty blonde hows my little godson doing?- QueenPen ( 6:50am)_

 _He's fine, he woke up a little bit ago just got him back to sleep- Jareau1* (6:51am)_

 _im sveglio, perché io sono sveglio così presto- ItalianWriter$ (6:53am)_

 _Hello to you to my little italian man - QueenPen (6:54am)_

 _Please tell me im not the only one who didn't understand him- ChocolateThunder (6:55am)_

 _He said "im awake, why am i awake so early" - RavenHairedQueen (6:56am)_

 _Gacia you said you got a name?- ItalianWriter$ (6:57am)_

 _Oh Yes i do her name is Anita McNally she's 37 now which means she was 19 when the video was shot so Hotch was 21 - QueenPen (6:59am)_

 _Wow-BoyGenius (7:02am)_

 _So…What do we do know?- RavenHairedQueen (7:03am)_

 _Yeah I mean i wont be able to stop laughing or smiling around him - Jareau1*_

 _Ok so here's the plan …._

 _ **AT THE OFFICE**_

Aaron Hotchner sat down at his desk he was the first person in the office and last person out, that how things have been since Foyet, Hell that's how they were before too. He looked at the clock and at the stack of folders it was 8:30 am, which means Reid will becoming in at any moment, he started working on his folders but he had a feeling that today would not go as planned. By 8:50 am there rest of the team was in the bullpen ready to start their day.

9:45 am

Hotch was working on files when he heard 2 loud knocks on his door

"Come In" Hotch said in his usual tone he looked up to see his whole team coming threw the door into his office

"Hey Hotch" they all said at the same time

"Is everything ok?"

"Um.. Yeah we just had a question for you." Derek said

"Ok"

"Ok well dont get mad…."

"Derek what did you guys do?" He asked annoyed with the pranks that they have been pulling

"Oh nothing bad just um…"

Garcia pushed to the front

"Ok since our big Chocolate Thunder can't ask you i will, Who is Anita McNally?"

Hotch felt his heart stop and the blood drained from his face he was able to croke out "Who?"

They all started laughing they couldn't help it the look on his face was priceless

Emily managed to compose herself and say "OH you know Anita Mcnally she was a really pretty redhead with hazel colored eyes just like Reid's"

"Ummmmmmm, an old friend. why? How do you know her." Hotch managed to get his breathing in control

"OH there is this really nice video online of you two, you know what im talking about" rossi said with a little smirk

"WHAT! WHAT VIDEO?"

"Derek found a video online, Derek show it to him." Emily pushed Derek towards Hotch's desk He pulled out his phone went online and pulled the video up

Hotch Stopped breathing he looked like a ghost Derek only played a few seconds of the video thats all he needed he grabbed Dereks phone and threw in out the window "HOTCH WHAT THE HELL!"

"IF ANY OF YOU SOME MUCH AS SPEAK OF THAT VIDEO I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR JOBS"

 **The End**


End file.
